The Check (1984)
Plot Overview Blake decides to leave the war room at Denver Carrington to harass Alexis as to her involvement with Rashid Ahmed with respect to Blake being double crossed. Alexis asserts that she had nothing to do with Rashid claiming that the $100 million was for arms and not oil leases. Blake has no proof, so he sort of accepts Alexis's story. Too bad for Alexis, Mark happens to be hearing the conversation. Mark knows that Alexis paid Rashid $5 million to sabotage Blake's deal. Alexis wants to know how much it will cost her to buy Mark's silence: $100,000 is what he asks for. Mark is excited by what he receives from Alexis. While celebrating, Congressman Neal McVane stops by the Penthouse, through the back elevator, and reminds Mark that they had a deal to blackmail Alexis together and split the proceeds. Mark pretends that he still has not received any info on Alexis. Neal suspects Mark is lying. Mark happily deposits the $100,000 in a checking account, which he is going to use to leave Denver and return to New York. Unfortunately for Mark, Neal has trailed him. Neal notices that Mark has deposited a large sum of money at the bank. Ignorant of Neal's spying, Mark bids Krystle goodbye. Tracy does not like the fact that Dex still has a thing for Alexis. Dex tries to prove that he is over Alexis, sexually. All he wants is Tracy to be on the inside so Dex can know of every move that Alexis makes. Tracy finally meets with Alexis and tells her that she has always admired her and she has plenty of confidential information on Denver Carrington. Alexis rightly assumes that Tracy is doing all of this for revenge, and what would stop Tracy from doing the same thing against her. That does not prevent Alexis from hiring her. Steven made some apologies to Adam. He finds his research on the South China Sea leases. They had been misfiled. (Adam actually pulled that off.) Also, Steven should apologize to Dex for accusing him of harassing Claudia. Alexis wants by-gones to be by-gones. Further, she wants Steven to run the day to day operations of the Lex-Dex Corp. At least Steven can return to his normal existence with Claudia. Unfortunately for him, there are some new complications. Late one night, Sammy Jo gives Steven a call and asks about Danny. It appears her modeling career is not going well in New York City as another married man with whom Sammy Jo is having an affair is unable to land a big account for her. When Sammy Jo threatens to tell his wife of the affair, the man slaps her and pushes her over a chair. Could Sammy Jo be having second thoughts of the decisions she has made? Fallon tells Kirby privately about her plans to marry Jeff. It has to be rough for Kirby but she should have seen this coming. Also, Claudia has the idea that she and Kirby should throw Fallon's engagement party. Kirby wants no part of that. Kirby moves full steam ahead with her plan to kill Alexis. She is not even trying to be a member of the Carrington clan anymore, though she does show some affection to Adam. Under the pretext of discussing Alexis's job offer, Kirby drags Alexis out to her home where Joseph killed himself. Kirby really does not discuss details of the job offer and Alexis is ready to leave. Just as Alexis opens the door, Kirby reaches for the gun but stops herself because some old man claiming to be part of the neighborhood watch is at the door. Kirby's plot has been foiled, for now, as Alexis gets the neighborhood watchman to call her a cab to leave this horrible middle class neighborhood. Aware of Blake's pending financial problems, Fallon is willing to scale back her wedding. Even Alexis is willing to pay for Fallon's engagement party and wedding. Blake will have none of that. He will make this work. Blake takes Adam out to Hong Kong to try and track down Rashid Ahmed and to get him to retract his lies. Unfortunately for the two, Rashid had left just before their arrival. Blake has a back-up plan. He will get the government with which he dealt to issue a statement saying that the money was not used for the purchase of arms. Blake manages to get a meeting with the country's trade representative. The trade representative, Mr. Lin, advises Blake that silence is in the best interest of his country so they will not issue any statement. Blake demands his $100 million. But, that money has already been allocated. Besides, the country only promised Blake the leases, not protection. Blake returns home empty handed. Even though Blake still has the leases, he can't begin exploration. Blake put a provision in the deals to raise the $100 million that called for exploration to begin on a specific date or else the loans could be called in. And, that date is fast approaching. Blake informs Krystle that if he does not raise $100 million soon (since exploration seems unlikely) he could lose Denver Carrington. Cast * John Forsythe ... Blake Carrington * Linda Evans ... Krystle Carrington * Pamela Sue Martin ... Fallon Carrington * John James ... Jeff Colby * Pamela Bellwood ... Claudia Blaisdel * Gordon Thomson ... Adam Carrington * Jack Coleman ... Steven Carrington * Kathleen Beller ... Kirby Anders * Geoffrey Scott ... Mark Jennings * Heather Locklear ... Sammy Jo Dean Carrington * Deborah Adair ... Tracy Kendall * Michael Nader ... Dex Dexter * Joan Collins ... Alexis Colby rest of cast listed by end credits order: * Paul Burke ... Neal McVane * Peter Kwong ... Mr. Lin * Alex Henteloff ... Ed Linden * Christopher Cary ... Earl Cunningham * James Sutorius ... Gordon Wales * Bonnie Keith ... Bank Officer * Jenny Sherman ... Young Woman * Paul Tuerpe ... Pilot * Dan Priest ... Neighborhood Watch * Adam Mills ... Jerome, Alexis' Secretary * Marlene Lowen ... Maid Crew Produced by * Esther Shapiro .... executive producer * Richard Shapiro .... executive produce * Aaron Spelling .... executive producer * Douglas S. Cramer .... executive producer * E. Duke Vincent .... supervising producer * Elaine Rich .... producer * John B. Moranville .... associate producer * Ursula Alexander .... assistant producer Production details * Shooting dates: from 05-Mar-1984 to 12-Mar-1984 * Deleted scenes : Steven and Adam argue; Dex talks about the China Sea deal with Jeff. * Filming Locations: Warner Hollywood studios; Beachwood, Hollywood (Los Angeles). Quotes * Mark Jennings: When I heard you tell Carrington that you had never laid eyes on Rashid Ahmed in Hong Kong, I damn near fell off the terrace in laughter. Alexis Carrington Colby: Too bad you didn't.